


Old Friends - early season

by Slaymesoftly



Series: Old Friends verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaymesoftly/pseuds/Slaymesoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barely more than a drabble. Just a hint of what once was, this is set during "Band Candy"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends - early season

**OLD FRIENDS - early season**

Giles/Ripper sprinted after Buffy as she chased Ethan to the back of the candy warehouse. Joyce followed closely behind him, determined not to lose sight of her new boyfriend. Popping her gum, she watched carefully as the man Buffy had been chasing turned, a slow smile lighting up his face as he took in Rupert’s appearance.

“Well then, Ripper,” he purred. “Fancy meeting you here.”

His gaze shifted to Buffy’s mother, standing beside his old friend, her arm linked possessively through the Watcher’s and he frowned briefly before turning his eyes back on the muscular man in the torn tee shirt.

“I was hoping we might have some time to…talk,” Ethan said slowly. “Before the candy wears off and you go back to being all tweedy and…” his gaze went back to Joyce…”what have you.”

Giles looked back at the familiar face and licked his lips lightly. “You have been very bad, Ethan. Someone is going to have to punish you for this.”

Ethan gave an exaggerated sigh and murmured, “Alas, I suppose that’s true. I presume it will be the Slayer?”

Giles prowled toward him, his eyes flickering up and down Ethan’s body. “No, I don’t think so. Buffy? Why don’t you see Joyce safely home? I believe I can handle this by myself.”

He ignored the protests from the blond woman at his side, prying off her arm and giving her a less-than-gentle nudge toward her daughter as he moved even closer to his former friend and lover.

“I’m afraid this might take awhile,” he explained, never taking his eyes off the slender man in front of him.

“I am absolutely counting on it,” was the delighted reply as the Watcher’s strong hand closed around Ethan’s upper arm.


End file.
